five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Night 1
FNaTL= Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Tubbyland. The only active animatronics to deal with on this night are Tinky Winky, Po, and Laa-Laa, and they move extremely slow. This night is the easiest out of all the nights, because this night is meant to get the player acquainted with the main mechanics of the game, such as winding the music box and checking the Left Door camera frequently. Phone Call Strategy This night should be fairly easy as Dipsy isn't active, and all the tubbybots are very slow. The player should wind up Po's music box in the Repair Room by holding down space on the keyboard when viewing that camera. If a movement cue can be heard in the cameras, the player should quickly check the Left Door camera and the Repair Hall. If Laa-Laa is on either camera, they should close the door. As for Tinky Winky, the fact that the player will pass the majority of their time on the Repair Room camera winding the music box should repel him by itself. Trivia * The custard machine explosion Phone Guy mentions is an incident seen after beating the hardest modes in the first and second game. |-|FNaTL 2= Night 1 is the first night of Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Most animatronics are active, albeit very slow, with the exception of Tinky Winky who is not active at all. This night is the easiest, to help the player settle in and get used to the mechanics of the game. Phone Call Strategy This night shouldn't give the player too much trouble. Laa-Laa is the main threat here, as she moves very often and can appear up to once an hour even at this point. If she pulls down the monitor, use the smoke to get rid of her. Do the same for Po 2.0 and as for Dipsy, make sure you hear the sound cues if he enters the room, as he doesn't pull down the monitor when he enters. Tinky Winky and Noo-Noo are barely active at all and Old Po isn't a threat as long as you keep the cameras up unless a tubbybot enters. If this happens, it will take her place, and she will be reset to her starting position without actually affecting you. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Night 1 is the first night of Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. This night is the easiest, meant to ease the player into the many mechanics of the game. Only Po, Prototype Dipsy, Prototype Po, Decimated, Prototype Tinky Winky, Prototype Laa-Laa, and Noo-Noo seem to be active here, but they are very slow. The Original is not active at all. Phone Call Strategy This night isn't too bad. The player should quickly note Prototype Laa-Laa's location, as watching her will slow her down and prevent her from running at the office through the center door. If she leaves, quickly close that specific door. You can also keep it closed for the entire night, but be aware of your power level and charge it when you have the time. It is important to check all the doors, even if it is the first night as Prototype Dipsy and Old Po are active on this night. It is also worth noting that if either of them enters the vent, an audio cue will be heard. If that's the case, turn on the heater. Don't take a chance and once they leave, turn it off as Prototype Tinky Winky will become a major threat later on. Cutscene After every night, you get to listen to a cutscene. As you listen, short phrases like 'Are you still there?', 'You did this', and 'Leave now' pop up on the screen for split seconds. The two voices are the phone guy from the first game and an unknown CEO character. The CEO is voiced by Critolious. |-|Beta= Night 1 is the first night of the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. This night is the easiest, as it is meant to ease the player into the game. All animatronics except Dipsy are active, albeit being very slow. Phone Call Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game